Golden Prince
by Nozomi Higurashi
Summary: What if Gohan WAS a smooth operator in high school? No Saiyaman, no Buu, and no lame excuses to save the day. Gh/Vi lemons later, promise!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any money off this fanfic. If I did, do you honestly think I'd still be living under my parents' roof at 23 years of age? I thought not.

**OOPS! I accidentally deleted this one instead of another fanfic, so I'm reposting it now!**

-DBZ-

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. He received perfect scores on all his entrance exams - English, Math, Chemistry - you could all do to follow his example," the homeroom teacher drawled, a spiky-haired teen standing nervously at the front of the class.

"Example this!" shouted one punk, giving Gohan the finger.

"Silence! You are a disgrace to public schools! Gohan, you can sit wherever you like." The dark-haired teen nodded politely before gazing around the room for a seat.

"Yoo-hoo! New boy, over here!" shouted a bubbly blonde.

"Uh, sure, thanks," Gohan replied, nervously making his way up to the offered seat. 'Gotta keep them from find out about my powers, I don't want to be labeled a freak,' he thought, chewing his cheek nervously.

"Chill out, none of us are going to bite," the blonde joked.

"Sorry, first-day jitters," Gohan replied. 'If only.'

"Well, my name is Erasa, with an E, and this is Sharpener and Videl," Erasa introduced. "You'll never guess who Videl's pops is."

"Erasa!" Videl protested, but Gohan asked, "Really? Who?" anyway.

"She's the daughter of the one and only Hercule Satan!"

'Here we go, now he's going to ask me for his autograph.'

"Wow, that must be interesting, being the daughter of a celebrity."

'Ye- wait, what? He- he's not awestruck? Who is this guy?'

"Yeah, well be the friend of a daughter of a celebrity is pretty interesting too," Erasa confessed. Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"And that makes you special, how?" he asked, icily. Before Erasa could respond, he continued, "It doesn't matter who a person knows or who they're related to. Who they are themselves is all that truly matters."

Erasa, who was about to respond, closed her mouth, shamed by her previous comment. Videl, however, was impressed. 'He speaks as if he knows from experience,' she thought.

-DBZ-

The day wore on. In the middle of English class, a loud beeping was suddenly heard.

"What is it, Chief?" Videl inquired, pressing a button on her communicator watch.

"Videl, Satan City Bank is being robbed by a bunch of thugs! We need you down here, now!"

"I'm on it!" Videl ran out of her seat towards the door. "May I be excused, thanks, bye!"

"Actually, okay, off you go then," the teacher said as Videl raced past. Gohan couldn't believe the police would ask a teenage girl to do their job for them. Using some quick thinking, he sent a text to Bulma and she called him back not even a minute later.

"Gohan! No cell phones in class!"

"Sorry, sir, but it's my godmother. Would you like to answer?" Gohan asked, feeling smug.

"Bring it here!" the teacher ordered. Gohan handed over his phone and the elderly teacher answered. "Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"You're not Gohan. Listen, bub, my son wrecked Gohan's invention that was scheduled to be tested later today, and I need him down at Capsule Corp. ASAP to fix it, so put him on the phone, now!" Bulma demanded, clearly intimidating the teacher. He swiftly handed Gohan the phone.

"Hey, Bulma, what's up?" Gohan asked, grinning. A stunned silence fell on the class. The new kid was Bulma Briefs' godson? "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Gohan hung up and raced to the roof, taking to the skies so he could help his classmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan, swiftly changing into his favorite fighting Gi in midair. He quickly found where Videl had headed: There were at least a dozen police cars out front, plus the yellow jetcopter with "Satan" labeled on it was kind of a dead giveaway. Landing outside of the media circle, the demi-Saiyan trained his ears and ki senses to assess the situation.

'Oh, no, not good,' he thought, springing into action. He entered the bank just in time to stop a bullet from hitting Videl. The young crime fighter was bleeding heavily from a through and through to the leg. Gohan tore off his Gi top and made a makeshift tourniquet before phasing outside with her.

"She needs a hospital, now! I'll take care of those lowlifes," he demanded, passing an unconscious Videl to one of the cops before phasing back inside.

"Ya shoulda run when ya had ta chance, punk!" shouted one crooks upon seeing him reappear.

"Why run from someone obviously weaker than myself? Besides, someone needs to punish you creeps for harming an innocent young woman," Gohan countered.

"Bite me!"

"No, thanks, I ate an hour ago, don't wanna lose my lunch," Gohan replied. The crooks saw red at his mockery of them and opened fire at once. Gohan simply crossed his arms as the bullets bounced off of him, scaring the thieves into stopping. "My turn?"

They didn't even see him move before every last one of them was knocked out cold. Dusting his hands in classic smug fashion, the demi-Saiyan exited the bank. "All yours, officers. Which hospital was Videl taken to?"

"A-uh-um S-Satan G-G-General, sir," one dog-like officer stuttered.

"Thanks!" Gohan called, phasing into the air towards the named institution.

-DBZ-

Hercule Satan was worried sick. His daughter had been rushed into emergency surgery after being rescued while trying to stop some bastards from robbing a bank. He didn't get what she was trying to prove. She was Videl Satan, daughter of the Champ, for crying out loud! What could she possibly have to prove.

"Mr. Satan?" a deep voice asked, causing Hercule to jump. He turned and saw a topless young man with glowing golden hair and teal eyes standing four feet away.

'Oh, no,' the man thought, thinking the Delivery Boy had finally come to claim his rightful credit. The young man sighed.

"Stop worrying, if I had wanted to expose you, I'd have done it the day after. I'm not one for fame and glory, but you'd do well to stop the slander and insults. You don't know how many times I've had to stop Vegeta from taking your head," he commented. Hercule shuddered, knowing if one of those fighters wanted him dead, it would be all to easy, and there'd be no evidence of foul play. The fact that he owed his life to the one he stole the credit from was highly ironic, to say the least.

"Are you here about Videl?" the nervous World Champion asked. Gohan nodded.

"I did what I could for her before going back inside and taking out those thugs. Is she still in surgery?" he wondered.

"Y-yes," was all Hercule could choke out. Those teal eyes closed for a minute or two before opening again.

"Looks like she'll be fine. Her ki has stabilized and has gotten stronger since I handed her to that officer. Good thing she's stubborn, it's probably what kept her from dying." Gohan smiled gently at the relieved father. "I've found having a stubborn personality is a very good thing when facing a deadly situation. Kami knows it's saved my ass more than once." He turned away before saying, "Tell Videl a friend sends his regards. If she asks who, just tell her that we'll met again soon enough." With that he walked off, hoping to get to school before it closed to gather his things.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan jogged at a normal human pace to the front doors of the school in his street clothes, only to find the school building was closed and locked.

"Damn!" he swore before he noticed two minute ki signatures approaching him.

"Gohan!" called a familiar voice. The dark-haired half-breed turned to see Erasa running up to him with Sharpener following behind, seemingly amused. "What took you so long, Gohan?"

"I had to reschedule the testing. Trunks really did a number on the thing, and I need to rebuild it from scrap," Gohan lied smoothly. Changing the subject, he asked, "What are you two still doing here?"

"Waiting for you and Videl to get back. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you, Brains?" Sharpener asked. The nickname held no spite in it, so Gohan let it slide. He figured it was how Sharpener showed friendship to a fellow male.

"Yeah, I do," Gohan said carefully as Erasa handed him his books. Apparently the two had thought ahead to get his and Videl's stuff in case they couldn't. Alarm bells went off in the two blonds' heads. "She's at Satan General. She'll be fine, but she's been hurt. Why don't I take you two there, hopefully she'll be allowed visitors.

Erasa nodded, holding back tears, while Sharpener just grunted, not trusting himself to say anything. Gohan decapsulized the hovercar he inherited from his father and took the driver's seat. Sharpener and Erasa sat in the back, Sharpener to keep Erasa from distracting Gohan, and Erasa to be comforted. The drove to the hospital in silence.

"Mr. Satan!" Gohan called, seeing the World Champ coming out of a room. He assumed it was Videl's room, but he had to make sure. "How is she? That's her room, right?"

A shocked look passed Hercule face for a split second as he recognized Gohan's voice before he masked it and nodded. "Yeah. You're a school friend of Videl's?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to reveal who Gohan was in he hadn't already. He was in serious debt to the guy and wouldn't blow his cover if he could help it. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I picked up Erasa and Shapener so they could see her. How is she?" the demi-Saiyan repeated.

"She's resting. The doctors want to keep her overnight, but she can come home tomorrow if everything checks out. You remind me of the kid who saved her: dependable. Take care of her if that other kid can't, alright?" Hercule said, dancing around Gohan's dual identity. The half-breed nodded.

"Sure thing, Mr. Satan."

"Oh, and only two people are allowed to visit at one time, so..."

Gohan glanced at Erasa and Sharpener, who were amazed at how NORMAL Gohan was being towards the World Champ. They realized his words earlier that day weren't simply words: They were how he truly viewed others. Both blonds felt slightly shamed to know someone like that actually existed and it wasn't them.

"You two can go ahead first. You can get home on your own, right? I have something I have to do, so I'll swing by later to see her," Gohan told them, giving a pointed look to Hercule. The two blonds nodded mutely and Gohan turned to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Satan, Bulma mentioned she heard you were having a press conference soon. When is it, may I ask?"

"F-Friday," the stunned fake hero stuttered. Gohan nodded.

"Alright. Well, see you guys later!" Gohan called, waving as he jogged away.


	4. Chapter 4

BTW, in the last chapter, Gohan was dropping a hint to Satan to fix the issue he created. Satan will soon be known as the man who HELPED defeat Cell, since Gohan's going to make him say it was a team effort to avoid serious complications from the false hero's lies. And I'm gonna make a situation in the future that will force Gohan's dual identity into the open so that I can make him top dog and put Vegeta in his place. *maniacal laughter*

Also note that my other Gh/Vi fanfics are going to be rewritten. The issue was I couldn't get the right balance of Original Gohan and Confident Gohan until I wrote this fanfic. Now that I've found that balance, those stories will be easier to write.

-DBZ-

Gohan sleepily entered his homeroom class the next day. Chichi had heard from Bulma that Gohan called her to have an excuse to leave class to save a crime fighting classmate. The Frying Pan Of Doom had a huge dent in it by the time Gohan was able to explain himself, but what happened next was what worried him. He let it slip that this classmate was a girl and his mom was going on about grandbabies well into the night. The demi-Saiyan groaned and laid his head on his desk.

"What's wrong with you, Brains?" Sharpener asked, showing signs of sleep deprivation as well.

"My mother's insane... I mention I have a friend who's a girl and she jumps straight to the dating conclusion, followed by the crazed notion of grandchildren," Gohan grumbled. "Just because she met my dad and married him on the same day doesn't mean I'm going to do the same."

Sharpener looked at Gohan with shock. "Yeah... She sounds insane alright..."

"Who's insane?" Erasa asked, bouncing up to her seat. Obviously her worries about Videl had been settled last night.

"Don't ask... Too tired to explain again..."

-DBZ-

Gohan was dozing in the middle of Algebra class, which he could ace if he took the final for it right then, when he suddenly snapped wide awake. He turned to the door, thinking, 'What the hell?' before the door opened and Videl walked in on a pair of crutches. He was immediately out of his seat and hurried over to her.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting!" he exclaimed worriedly. Videl faced him haughtily but the look of genuine concern on his face and the memory of just how different and sincere he was melted her anger immediately. She found herself looking away in shame of her immediate reaction

"I'd rather be doing something productive to take my mind off what happened than laying in bed dwelling on it," she admitted, her voice surprisingly gentle. Gohan sighed before turning to their two blond friends up in the seats.

"Erasa, could you move over into Videl's seat? I'm going to take your seat and Videl's going to take mine, okay?" he said, his tone kind but his words firm. Erasa nodded and slid into the seat next to her. Gohan turned back to Videl. "Let me carry your bag up so you're balanced better."

"Um, okay," Videl said, surprised at how much of a gentleman her new friend was being. 'And they say chivalry is dead... Obviously Gohan didn't get the memo,' Videl thought, amused. She handed over her bag and her dark-haired friend slung it over his shoulder.

"After you," he said, intending on walking behind her in case she lost her balance. The class was stunned by Gohan's manners and Videl's acceptance of his help. Videl accepted help from no one because she didn't trust anyone to help her. And yet this was Gohan second day here, and Videl was acting... KIND to him. The class watched in stunned silence as Videl slowly made her way up the steps to her seat, Gohan right behind her. Her crutch slipped once, but Gohan caught her before she could fall and helped her regain her balance. Their classmates' surprise turned to shock when Videl blushed slightly from Gohan's save. 'Who is this guy?' was to general thought of the entire classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan had missed gym class the day before, so no one in the school had seen his chosen gym clothes. His school clothes consisted of loosely fitting long-sleeved shirts and pants, courtesy of Chichi shopping for him, but he had plenty of gym clothes of his own. Needless to say, the guys in the locker room were shocked when Gohan pulled off his shirt to change.

"Dude! How did you get so ripped?" one jock by the name of Douglas exclaimed. Gohan looked over to him in confusion.

"Exercise, how else?" the demi-Saiyan replied, confusion evident in his voice and on his face. A couple guys chuckled.

"What he means is, how much do you lift?" Sharpener asked. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Lift? As in weights? That's not how I train," the replied simply, continuing to change into an orange fighting gi in the style of his father's. "I run, climb mountains, swim... you know, exercise. Lifting weights just builds muscle mass to make you look stronger, but bulky muscles reduce speed. Using natural ways of increasing strength adds lean muscles and increases speed."

Dressed for gym, Gohan walked out of the locker room, leaving the other guys in stunned silence.

"Damn... I've been doing this the wrong way? Damn..." an awestruck burly jock muttered.

As Gohan walked over to the rest of his classmates (all girls so far, as the guys were still in shock), he began to wonder if showing his muscles was a good idea. Those girls were looking at him pretty crazily. All except for Videl and Erasa. Erasa was just smiling, but Videl was trying not to stare but still showing respect. Gohan swiftly made his way over to his friends.

"How come they're all staring at me like that?" he asked Erasa nervously.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You just been promoted to the hottest guy on the planet! They all want you!" Erasa exclaimed, shocked. Gohan looked horrified.

"No way. No way! If they want to get to know me just because I look good, I want no part in it! If what you say is true, Erasa, than the only girls I can trust in this school are you and Videl. At least the two of you accepted me for me and not for my body," Gohan declared.

Videl blinked. 'Again, he acts differently from any other guy. Most guys would be thrilled to be in his shoes, but he's... he's actually disgusted by this turn of events! Every time I learn something new about him, he just becomes more and more perfect,' Videl thought. Gohan felt her staring and turned to glance at her curiously. Videl, realizing she had been staring again, blushed deeply and looked away. 'Why am I blushing? Why do I care about how he'll react? I- I can't be... I can't be falling for a guy I just met, can I?'


	6. Chapter 6

The boys came out of the locker room a few minutes after Gohan and headed over to where everyone else was gathered. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa were off to the side a bit and Sharpener broke away to join them.

"The other guys had a meeting in there and they've deemed you Prince of the school. I was against the idea, since I know you wouldn't like the attention, but I thought you deserved a heads-up," Sharpener warned. Gohan sighed and nodded.

"Thanks for the warning. Maybe my mom isn't as crazy as I thought, seeing as how she bought me clothes that deliberately his my muscles." The demi-Saiyan groaned. "Great, I just want to be able to move freely in this class and I have the whole school worshipping me. I came here to be a normal kid for once, but it's all the same." He hung his head.

"Why haven't you been a normal kid before?" Erasa wondered. Gohan sighed.

"This is the second place I've become a Prince of," he confessed. "My grandfather is the Ox-King, and I'm next in line, though I don't want to be."

"Wow... That's... ironic," Erasa said lamely. Sharpener and Videl didn't trust themselves to speak. They didn't think they could form words anyway.

"That stays between us, though, got it?" the dark-haired teen warned. His three friends nodded mutely.

"Alright, you worms! LINE UP!" shouted a familiar voice. The class quickly formed a line at the back of the gym, Videl going to sit in the bleachers as she was obviously excused. However one student disobeyed. With a wide grin on his face, Gohan walked right up to the scariest gym teacher on Earth.

"Seventeen! Good to see you again!" he exclaimed. 23 jaws dropped to the floor. This guy was too much!

"Gohan? That you?" 17 asked. The demi-Saiyan smirked.

"Who else would it be? Been awhile, hasn't it? Seven years... You're sister thinks you're dead. That's not a very good thing, you know," Gohan scolded, his tone suddenly dangerous. The class was being exposed to a whole new side of Gohan all of a sudden: The side that only shows in battle or when something is very serious. 17 gulped.

"Please don't tell her. I-" He sighed. "I can't face her after the disaster I caus- OOF!"

For Gohan had just punched him in the gut.

"YOU THIS SHE CARES ABOUT THAT?" he roared, scaring his classmates. "SHE THINKS YOUR DEAD! SHE'S BEEN GRIEVING FOR SEVEN YEARS WHEN SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO! THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT, ASSHOLE!"

Now there were dropped jaws and bug-eyes. Gohan took a deep breath.

"This Saturday there's a reunion at CC. You WILL be there, or I won't stop 18 from making sure you're dead for what you've put her through. At least at the reunion I can help diffuse her anger towards you," Gohan said calmly. 17 nodded. "You'll be there, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." With that Gohan went and joined his classmates in line.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn, Brains, you scared the Coach from Hell so bad he gave us our first-ever free period! How do you to know each other?" Sharpener wondered in awe as the quartet left the school at the end of the day.

"Let's just say he helped train me in martial arts and leave it at that," Gohan said, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "He knows I'm a hell of a lot stronger than him and even more so when angered."

"So that's why you hit him pretty hard back there," Videl said. Gohan laughed.

"That little love tap? That was nothing. Trust me, I wasn't even trying," the demi-Saiyan confessed before remembering they knew next to nothing about him. He looked at their shocked faces before sighing. "Looks like I have some explaining to do." He smiled. "But for me to let my guard down like that around people I barely know myself tells me that I can trust you. I don't let my guard down around those I don't trust. It's too risky. Let's find somewhere where we can talk."

-DBZ-

Shocked wouldn't cover what Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl felt. Gohan was a good judge of character, and he knew they could be trusted with the truth. The only thing he left out was who really defeated Cell, claiming it was a team effort.

"So, Son Goku - your father - is - was - an alien?" Sharpener choked out.

"Yeah, but he didn't even know until I was four years old. It was a shock to him too," Gohan said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He looked over at Videl and saw her looking down. "Something wrong?"

"You said you trusted us. Tell us the truth about the Cell Games," she demanded, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Tell us who really defeated Cell! Warriors like you are leagues ahead of my father! Who? Who did he steal the credit from?"

"It was me," the demi-Saiyan said quietly. Videl's anger vanished instantly. 'Why?' she thought. Almost as is he read her mind, he continued, "I don't want those associated with Satan to suffer the backlash of his actions. If I exposed him as a liar and a fraud, you would be hurt most of all Videl. As his daughter, the world would use you as their scapegoat. I can't allow that. So I've made a cover story that I fed to Satan last night. He's going to tell the world my cover story on Friday so only he is harmed by his lies and not you. You're innocent, but not everyone would see it that way. Even though I only met you yesterday, I still cared about any member of Satan's family that could be caught up in his web of deceit. I'm sorry I hurt you by not telling you the truth before."

"It- it's okay," Videl choked, touched by his concern. Even if he doesn't know that a person even exists, he takes care to look after them. 'How can a guy be so perfect?' Videl thought, smiling weakly at the man she was quickly falling for.


	8. Chapter 8

After the two hour explanation, Gohan and his friends headed home. Well, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner headed home. Gohan opted to walk with Videl to make sure she reached her father's mansion safely.

"I can't believe you can put up a front and act civil around my dad," Videl was saying.

"It's not a front. Everyone has faults and his are pretty harmless compare to some others I've seen. Hell, it took me nearly twelve years to overcome my own most dangerous fault," Gohan admitted.

"What was it?"

"Have you heard of the term berserker?"

"A fighter who becomes stronger and highly dangerous when angered? Yeah, why?"

"That."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And considering how strong I am and how I just keep getting stronger, it was something I had to take care of, fast. Thanks to Piccolo, I've been able to train myself emotionally and mentally so I don't go berserk with rage anymore."

"That's good."

"Tell me about it," the demi-Saiyan quipped and they both shared a smile. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the front gate of Satan Manor.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Gohan," Videl said, turning to leave. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Yes?"

"Um... I was wondering if you'd like to come to the reunion on Saturday?" Gohan asked, avoiding her gaze. A light blush dusted his cheeks. Videl smiled. 'SCORE!' she thought.

"I'd love to, Gohan," she replied, pecking him on the cheek before entering the property. Gohan stood there, shocked. Finally, his brain started to work again and he took off, thinking, 'SCORE!'

-DBZ-

I thought that whole SCORE! thing would be a funny touch. xDDDD


End file.
